User blog:Oshawott777/Brawlhalla
Rayman-Rayman Champion of the Glade of Dreams “Long ago the Primordial Forest, deep and mysterious, witnessed the birth of a man… a vegetable… no, no, no: a thingamajig. Conjured from the magnificent moonbeams of the second summer solstice, woven together by us, the nymphs, destined to preserve the equilibrium of the sacred universe, the one we call: Rayman!”” – Betilla the Fairy, Origins “Have you seen the new guy? Things are getting weird around here.” “You’re an actual cat.” “That’s fair.” – Asuri and Jhala The Glade of Dreams is once again under threat from the nefarious Mr. Dark, and once again, Polokus, the Bubble Dreamer, has called upon Rayman to save the day. From Polokus, Rayman learned that the only way to defeat Mr. Dark was to find the lost Horn of Lums. Setting forth on his quest, Rayman ventured deep, deep into the forest. One day, after long travel and many adventures, Rayman emerged into a wide clearing. High on a hill he saw the huge golden hall and heard the roar of a vast crowd. Entering, Rayman was met by the sight of the Grand Tournament of Valhalla in full swing. Among the throng of cheering spectators, Rayman saw the god Odin wearing a “Sentinel #1” baseball cap and a Sir Roland jersey (it was 2v2s-day). Next to Odin sat the Tournament’s glorious pile of prizes. Sitting on top of the pile was the Horn of Lums. Without hesitation, Rayman entered the tournament. That he would be battling the greatest warriors of every time and place bothered him not at all, and he quickly showed himself to be one of the best. But even for Rayman, victory will not come easy. Rayman is fighting hard to win the Horn and complete his quest, but he also loves the wild ruckus of Valhalla, and feels right at home among the bizarre cast of legendary warriors. He is especially good friends with Kaya and has a truly amazing handshake with Kor that only they can do. Hellboy-“Beast of the Apocalypse or lawful King of England? His destiny awaits.” Daimo- “A curse or a powerful blessing?” Nimue-“This queen will create a new world.” Gruagach-“Seeking revenge on Hellboy, he’ll stop at nothing to regain his full powers.” Shovel Knight-“By the creed of Shovelry: Slash Mercilessly and Dig Tirelessly!” Black Knight-“The Yin to Shovel Knight’s Yang.” King Knight-“Always dressed to the nines and ready for a brutal coronation!” Plague Knight- “The bomb is mightier than the sword.” Specter Knight-“Into the darkness, the reaper cometh.” Garnet-“Leader of the Crystal Gems. Respected by all, count on Garnet to save the day!” Amethyst-“A Crystal Gem made on Earth, her transformations & powerful whip will clobber you.” Pearl-“A graceful warrior devoted to protecting Earth. She’s her own Gem!” Stevonnie-“The first human-Gem fusion. They’re an experience to be reckoned with!” Raymesis-He stops at nothing to soil Rayman’s reputation.” Sir Rayelot – “A mysterious hero who never takes his helmet off.” Barbara Brynn – “A strong barbarian princess – no one wields an axe quite like her!” Globox Cassidy – “Rayman’s dependable best friend, as long as there aren’t Robo-Pirates around.” Category:Blog posts